In a network environment, such as a private network environment of an enterprise, a campus, a government entity, and so on, IP addresses are dynamically assigned to end users to efficiently use IP address resources. For example, an IP address assigned to a first end user can be reassigned to a second end user upon non-use of network by the first end user. For an administrator of a network environment (e.g., a private network environment), it is important to track which IP address is assigned to which user or user devices at a certain point in time to know activities of users and/or user devices mainly for security reasons, such as detection of internal threat, operation violations, and so on. Conventionally, there are some sources that can provide information regarding assignment of IP addresses to end users and user devices, such as an authentication, authorization, and accounting (AAA) server that manages user connection to a network environment. It is desired to create a more complete IP address assignment mapping to enable more complete administrative monitoring of user activities.